


The End of your Blues

by Ilikeblue24



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eric is chaotic, Firsts, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeblue24/pseuds/Ilikeblue24
Summary: Changmin has always looked up to the Cartoon Boyz dance group, he gets his chance to join the group, only to learn that this isn't at all what he imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave lots of feedback, I love it! Stan The Boyz! Melodyday too!

I first saw them two years ago, I was a freshman, and dancing wasn't even on my mind.  
"Changmin-" I snapped out of it, "Huh??"  
"What are you looking at?" Chanhee spoke, I pointed towards their direction. 

"Whoa, who are they?" His gaze followed mine.  
There we five of them, all moving so swiftly and smoothly. Dope by BTS played in the background as they kept the beat and flowed in sync. I grabbed Chanhee's hand and moved closer to see a banner beside them. 

"Cartoon Boyz, Seoul's finest dance troupe" it read, as their social media followed. These guys looked super talented, it looked like they even had kids our age dancing with them. The large circle cheered around them as they hit the beat, girls even held homemade banners for them. 

"Whoa", I spoke to myself as the song ended. 

"Let's give these guys a round of applause" I jumped to see a street MC holding a mic. 

"What a wonderful performance", he continued, "How about you boys introduce yourselves." 

A man came forth, he seemed to be their leader. "Hello, my name is Choi Hyoje and this is my dance group, Cartoon Boyz" the MC nodded as he continued, "I'm a Junior at Hanlim and these are some of my friends I gathered to start this group. We're new to the busking scene, please give us your love and support!" He finished as his member lined up aside him. 

"You all did are so talented and handsome, especially you, what's your name??" He pointed to the tall and fair skin guy, he bowed and grabbed the mic. 

"Hello, my name is Lee Juyeon and I'm the newest member of the Cartoon Boyz, nice to meet you."

"You look mighty young Juyeon-ah, how old are you?" 

"I'm a freshman at Hanlim" 

"Jesus Christ", Chanhee commented, "He's our age and he already has a whole fanbase." I looked around as the girls yelled "Juyeon-ah" while calling him cute and handsome.  
I stared in amazement, this looks wonderful. The fame in itself is nice and all, but the way they moved. The way they connected with the music on a higher level astonished me. We stayed and watched most of their performance before Chanhee eventually got sick of me, "Come on, Changmin I'm tired!" Chanhee whined 

"Alright, alright let's go" I grabbed my phone to take a picture of their banner and made my way back home. I knew then, that this was something I wanted to do, forever. 

x

Changmin could remember that day like it was yesterday, He’s been a fan of the Cartoon Boyz ever since. 

Changmin sat in his desk in class, thinking about the group, and how they inspired him to become to dancer he is today. Since that night, Changmin dedicated his all to dance, watching dozens of videos to replicate the different types of moves and flow. The practice eventually paid off, because he’s one of the most talented dancers in the school, everyone knows when Ji Changmin dances...it truly is a sight to see. He made a name for himself and leads the dancing program at his school, and that’s all thanks to his idols. 

Changmin smiled, thinking about the work he put in to get where he is today gave him motivation to keep going, even if his favorite group may not even exist anymore. He sighed, dropping his head in his hands and staring out the classroom window. 

“Alright guys, it’s break time, go ahead and stuff your faces in your phones.” His teacher called, leaving the classroom, trusting the children would be able to handle their own. 

Changmin moved swiftly as he dug into his pocket, grabbing the device, and making his way over to the other side of the classroom. He sat at the empty desk in front of Chanhee, distracting the other from his writing. 

“God Changmin, you scared me” He looked up, stroking back his newly blonde hair.

Changmin forgot all about it, but he thought it looked fitting. Unfortunately their teacher disagreed, which lead to Chanhee writing his very long and endearing apology letter.  
“I did not think Mr.Park would react the way he did” Changmin mumbled  
“Yeah, no shit, me either” Chanhee rolled his eyes, focusing back on his punishment.  
The two laughed as more of their peers joined them in the corner of desk, break was always the best for Changmin, he was able to take his mind off everything for just 30 precious minutes. 

“Oh, my phone.” Changmin remembered, grabbing the device to only see a notification glowing off the screen. 

[Official_CartoonBoyz just posted a photo] 

Changmin froze, heart racing as he clicked on the notification immediately. His eyes skimmed the screen as he read a poster providing just what he needed to hear. 

"You guys!!" Changmin yelled at the top of his lungs, "Look! Look!" The Cartoon Boyz are busking today, we gotta go see!" 

His peers jumped, Chanhee once again flinched for his dear life. The boy screamed very loud and even after 2 years of going to school together, everyone is still scared of it. 

"Ya! Ji Changmin!" Chanhee spoke, "There's no need to yell, also, didn't you just see three months ago." 

"Ugh Chanhee, that's the point of going see them today, it's been three months! Plus this is their first performance since Hyoje left." Changmin didn't expect the sudden leaving, hell, no one did. When he heard his heart practically broke in two. 

He'd been following the group since Hyoje was still in school, but to see him getting signed to an agency was nice. The last time he saw him was that performance three months ago when they finished, Hyoje announced his departure from the group and shockingly enough the Cartoon Boyz went on Hiatus. Not only did they not update the group's social media, but the members didn't update their personal ones either. Juyeon even deactivated his for a month. 

“It’s been 90 whole days Chanhee, I wanna see them!” Changmin frowned, grabbing onto his lanky friend. 

“Jesus Ji Changmin- OKay!” He sighed, frustrated. Changmin knew Chanhee couldn’t say no to him, that’s his best friend, and he was in a Cartoon Boyz drought.  
Changmin would stay up all night, eyes glued to his phone screen as he watched old videos of the troupe dancing. Everyone look exceptional while doing so, they held strong expression as their bodies hit every beat. It had been so long since he’d seen it in person, he couldn’t wait- 

There was a sudden bang and the door of their classroom burst open, causing the whole class to see. It was Heo Hyunjoon, another dancer at this school, and Changmin’s junior. 

“Hyung!” Changmin shook his head, throwing away his former thoughts as Hyunjoon ran to him. “Hyung! Did you see? The Cartoon Boyz-” the younger ran to him, out of breath as he grabbed the elder’s shoulders. 

Changmin laughed, “Calm down, calm.” He grabbed onto the boy, helping him catch his breath. “Apologize to your seniors, you just scared my whole class”  
Hyunjoon bowed to the group of people, bowing lower to Changmin as he finally spoke.  
“Did you see the posters? They’re busking tonight hyung, and-”  
Changmin jumped up and down “Yeah! Yeah, I’m so excited I can’t wait-”  
“Did you read the poster all the way hyung?” Hyunjoon started, eyes wide with excitement.  
Changmin looked confused, grabbing his phone once again to actually read the message, as he strolled he finally noticed the long caption. 

[LOOKING FOR NEW MEMBERS, AUDITION DATES WILL BE ANNOUNCED TONIGHT] 

Changmin stared at the screen, heart dropping as he read the words again and again. N-new members? A-auditions? Changmin couldn’t believe it, he could audition...and dance with them. Oh God, he thought, suddenly getting light headed and dropping into his seat. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjoon called, grabbing his hand. Chanhee eyes widen as he dropped his pen, giving Changmin all his attention. 

“Hey, what is it? What’s happening?” Chanhee questioned, worried.  
“Cartoon Boyz are recruiting new members.” Hyunjoon said quickly  
“Oh my god Changmin-” Chanhee choked out, “Y-you could join!” 

Changmin just sat, ears ringing, heart racing. He always dreamed of something like this happening, but to actually have a chance to join them...he couldn’t think straight. He had a thousand thoughts running through his head at once as his excitement rose. Without thinking Changmin just smiled, heart swelling with the thought of being able to dance with people he’d looked up too for so long. 

“Guys, we definitely have to go tonight, this is just so-” He couldn’t think of anything to say, he sat in amazement as he friends laughed at his dazed expression. 

“Where’s the event?” Chanhee asked  
“In Hongdae”, Hyunjoon called, bringing a chair to the table. “Right next to that Kimbap place”  
“That’s close” Changmin called

“Yeah close, as in 5 miles from here, we’ll need a ride” Chanhee said  
“No” Changmin already said, cutting him off, “Nope” 

Not him, not today. “Come on Changmin, he’s willing and he doesn’t mind!” Chanhee whined “Don’t make us suffer and walk when S-”  
“Don’t say his name!” Changmin cut quickly  
“Sangyeon hyung?” Hyunjoon questioned, as Changmin slammed his head against the desk. 

Changmin didn’t want to hear his name, not today at least.  
“Listen Changmin, you can’t help that you fell for your sister’s boyfriend-” Chanhee said  
“Stop mentioning his name” Changmin’s face flushed red as he lifted his head off the desk, covering his burning cheeks. 

Chaewon had first brought Sangyeon to their home when she was a senior and Changmin was a sophomore, he didn’t know Sangyeon that well but the more he came around, the more time they spent together. He knows Sangyeon thinks of him as a little brother, but he can’t help that he falls for anyone that’s nice to him. Some days, Sangyeon even spent time with him without Chaewon, he remembers plenty of quick convenience store runs that ended with his favorite ice cream. 

He was like a cool older brother he never had, and that made Changmin cherish him. After 16 years of torture with Chaewon, it felt good knowing that he had somebody else to lean on, but Changmin absolutely hates how fast he fell for him. He stopped spending as much time with him this year because both he and Chaewon started college and he didn’t want to burden them, but maybe he wouldn’t mind giving them this one ride. 

“Come on hyung, we have to find a way there, Chanhee’s too weak to walk anywhere.” Hyunjoon said, ducking Chanhee’s flying hand  
“I hate to say it, but he’s right, plus you haven’t seen him in a month and a half, he probably misses you.” Chanhee frowned

Hell, he was right, plus Changmin missed him so much. He wanted one of Sangyeon’s famous hugs, like now.  
“Okay, okay fine!’ He huffed, grabbing his phone to text the elder. 

He typed a quick, “Are you busy?” and proceed to try and sit his phone down but immediately getting a response, continued by a phone call.  
“Look at how fast he replied, I bet he’s going to nag you” Hyunjoon teased as Changmin Excused himself out of the classroom. 

“Yes?” Changmin spoke into the phone  
“A month and a half”, Sangyeon started, “45 days, 1080 hours, 64800 minutes-”  
“Okay hyung, I get it!” Changmin sighed  
“Why haven’t you called me Minnie? I thought we were close, I was starting to think we were growing apart” Sangyeon whined 

Changmin didn’t know it had affected him that much, but then again, they were really close. 

“I'm sorry Hyung, we can hang out tonight if you want?” Changmin spoke quickly  
“The Cartoon Boyz are performing after a while and Me, Chanhee, and Hyunjoon would love it if you came!” 

There was a pause and a gasp, “W-what? Me? I'd love too!” Sangyeon spoke dramatically into the phone, Changmin could practically see the smirk that was on his face as he spoke. 

“Haha, so funny Hyung, be at my house for 6!”  
“Okay Min, see you then!” Changmin hung up, only to see Chanhee smiling in his direction. 

“What did I tell you?” He smirked as Changmin rolled his eyes, Hyunjoon stood suddenly.  
“Well break is over, how about we walk to your house together after school?” he suggested 

“Perfect, see you then!” Changmin called as the boy left the room, leaving Changmin with his thoughts running. 

He was really going see his favorite group once again after such a long time, his heart wanted to jump out his chest just thinking about it. Tonight was gonna be great, Changmin felt it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on Sundays! Please give me lots of feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, please give me feed back and let me know what you guys think. I love comments! <3

“Class is dismissed, you all have a wonderful weekend” Mr.Park called as Changmin threw his books into his back, zipping it fast and making his way across the room. 

Chanhee was at the front of the class, he bowed as he handed the teacher his apology letter, with never-ending “sorry” leaving his lips. 

“You look nice Chanhee but you know the rules”, he sighed, “Since this is your first offense you can keep it, but as soon as your roots start to show, it’s back to black” 

“Yes sir” Chanhee replied quickly as our teacher ruffled his hair and left. Chanhee made his way towards Changmin, grabbing his bag in the process. “You ready?” he called 

“Yup, let’s find Hyunjoon,” Changmin said, linking his arms with Chanhee’s. The action was cute, Changmin couldn’t help it that he latched onto everybody, it was a cute habit that Chanhee was fond of. 

The two walked the halls, hand in hand, as their eyes searched for the younger. “There,” Chanhee called, seeing the tall boy leaning against the lockers. 

“Hyunjoon-ah, over here!” Changmin raised his free arm, catching the younger’s attention. He dashed towards the duo, linking with Changmin's other arm.  
“So, are we getting ready at your house?” Hyunjoon asked.  
“Yes,” Changmin replied, leading the trio to the school’s gates. 

Changmin’s house was closest to the school, and they hung out there most of the time anyway. With his parents invested in their work and Chaewon being off at University, it was like Changmin lived on his own most of the time. Except on Sundays and Mondays, when his parents made sure to enjoy time with their son by partaking in a meal. 

Chanhee lived in a similar situation, except his parents were home quite often, while his older brother lived his own life. (After all, he was ten years older than Chanhee.) While Hyunjoon had more of the ideal family, but he didn’t want to be bothered by his younger sister and her current phases of puberty, so Changmin’s it is! 

The trio started making their way down the street before they came across a convenience store. “I want snacks”, Hyunjoon whined, removing himself from Changmin’s arm.  
“This is new,” Changmin said, staring at the business sign. 

[BAE CONVENIENCE STORE] 

“Ahhh”, Chanhee called, “This is the new store they’ve been working on, I guess it’s finally opened”  
The boys walked in the store, Hyunjoon immediately running towards the ice cream. Chanhee dragged Changmin towards the chips, browsing the selection. 

“Hey”, a voice called, “If you guys need any help, just let me know” Changmin turned also immediately, recognizing the voice. “Jacob?” He called. 

The boy looked up from his magazine on the counter, eyes meeting Changmin’s.  
“Oh, hi!” He smiled, face flushed.  
Changmin removed himself from Chanhee and made his way to the counter. “Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?”  
Jacob sighed, “This is my family’s store, my dad put me to work” 

Jacob is a student at their school, he was still fairly new and Changmin met him during the Spring Showcase last year. He was from Canada and his Korean use to be really bad. Changmin was one of the only ones willing to interact and help Jacob learn, they ended up being good friends. Though Jacob was a year older than him, he treated Changmin as a friend, it was rare to even think of him as his senior. 

“Oh really? Are you gonna be stuck here all evening?” Changmin asked. “Maybe, it depends”, Jacob frowned, leaning on his arm. “We don’t have many workers here yet so I’m running it with my brother and a few cousins.” 

“That sucks” Changmin sighed, knowing that the older was miserable at his job. See Jacob was an introvert and he’d rather be alone. Even at school after Changmin befriended him, Jacob wanted to have time to himself sometimes. Changmin knew Jacob would rather be practicing his guitar in the practice room rather than lazing around in this store. 

“Well, if you aren’t too worn out after work, you can meet up with us at this busking event tonight,” Changmin said.  
“When does it start?” Jacob asked, see he didn’t really like being in social situations but Jacob loved watching street performances.  
“It’ll start around 7, do you think your dad will let you come?”  
“Yeah” Jacob replied quickly, “It’s only the first day and Jeff hasn’t even finish stocking most of the store anyway.” 

“Cool”, Changmin said, “Come on guys, hurry up, Jacob has a magazine to finish.” Jacob laughed as Chanhee dragged Hyunjoon from the freezer. The boys dropped their items on the counter and Jacob rang them up, giving them a discount for keeping him company. 

“Thanks, Hyung”, Hyunjoon said grabbing their bag, “We owe you one”  
Jacob brushed them off, “It’s okay” he smiled, “Just bring your all at the Winter Showcase.”  
The boy laughed, knowing they’ll have to challenge the other at the next upcoming talent show. They waved to the boy as they left the store. 

“I forgot about the Showcase,” Chanhee said, shuffling through the store bag.  
“Yeah Mrs.Nam hasn’t really said much about it anyway,” Changmin said, grabbing the ice cream from the bag.  
“We’ll know when the time comes.” Hyunjoon called, digging his hands into Chanhee’s chips, earning a ‘Ya!’ from the older. 

They continued walking for 2 blocks until they reached Changmin’s street.  
“Whose car is that?” Chanhee called, Changmin looked up in fear as he saw the yellow Kia parked on the street. 

Oh god, why me, Changmin thought as he sighed. “It’s Chaewon” 

“Uh-oh” Hyunjoon laughed, “Do you think Sangyeon hyung is there too?”  
“Hopefully not” Changmin frowned, he wanted to scream right now. The event didn’t start until 7 but he was already here and it’s not even 3:30 yet. They made their way up the road and to Changmin’s door, Changmin being too scared to open it. 

“Come on hyung, you’ll be fine, it’s just a crush” Hyunjoon encouraged as Chanhee held onto his shoulders for moral support. 

Changmin opened the door to see Chaewon and Sangyeon hugged up on the couch, television playing a rerun of some drama, and his dog Ghana laying in the middle of the floor.  
“Yo,” he called to the couple, Sangyeon practically jumping out of his seat. 

“Minnie!” He yelled, wrapping his arms around Changmin’s small frame, “Hyung missed you!” He pulled away, taking a look at the boy. “Whoa, you even look different.” 

Changmin face flushed, “Hyung it’s only been a month and a half” he looked to the ground, “You’re so dramatic, it’s embarrassing.” 

Chanhee and Hyunjoon laughed before Sangyeon went and gathered them into a tight hug. “Aw Hyung” Hyunjoon laughed while Chanhee whimpered slightly, “Hyung I can’t breathe-” He coughed, trying to pry himself from the elder. 

“I missed you guys too” He smiled, ruffling both their heads. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” He asked, but was cut off by a yelp. 

Everyone turned to see Chaewon holding Changmin by his ear, “Ya! Is this any way to treat your sister? You called Sangyeon before calling me? I’m your actual sister! He may act like your brother but he isn’t!-” Chaewon nagged while trying to tighten her hold.  
“Alright, alright” Sangyeon laughed breaking the two apart. 

Changmin escaped, holding his poor ear, “You would take Yein or Yoomin places before me any day!” He argued.  
“That’s different!” She replied before Sangyeon stopped her, “No babe, it really isn’t.” Chaewon scoffed, looking at the elder. 

“Who are you dating, me or my brother?” She joked, not noticing how red Changmin’s face had become. 

Fortunately, Chanhee did and he wrapped his arms around him, “Sangyeon hyung we had a wild day at school today so give us 30 minutes to relax and then we’ll gather and talk more about tonight’s plans.” Chanhee led his friend to the stairs, Changmin lowering his face so that he wouldn’t be seen. 

Hyunjoon followed behind, grabbing their snacks, and making his way on up. They rushed up the stairs, listening to Chaewon whine about wanting to tag along with their hangout tonight,  
They made it to Changmin’s room, quickly shutting and locking the door. 

“Oh my god!” Changmin screamed, falling onto to his bed, frustrated. “What if he knows? What if SHE knows?” He started panicking, rolling around on his comforter. 

Chanhee took a seat at Changmin’s desk, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “They probably don’t know, maybe you’re overreacting”  
Hyunjoon nodded, taking a seat next to Changmin on the bed, handing him some chocolate. “She said it as a joke dude, calm down.” 

Changmin sighed, sitting up and ripping the chocolate wrapper off. “I know” he sighed, “It just surprised me, that’s all. Thank you Chanhee for saving me out there.” 

“No problem, you might’ve done the same if I was in a similar situation.” he laughed, snatching the bag of snacks from Hyunjoon. 

Hyunjoon whined as the boys laughed at him. 

“So”, Changmin started, “What are we wearing tonight?” 

Hyunjoon laid his hands behind his head, laying down on the bed, “Depend, whose attention are you trying to get? Sangyeon’s or the Cartoon Boyz?” 

Changmin choked on his candy before slapping Hyunjoon’s thigh, “I’m not trying to impress anyone, can’t I just look nice? Tonight is special for us!” he frowned 

“You’re saying this like we’re the group coming off hiatus” Hyunjoon laughed, “But I understand” He got up from the bed, making his way to Changmin’s closet. 

“Wow hyung, there’s nothing that pops out in here” Hyunjoon complained, “No Hyunjoon-ah, I just don’t have clothes that are extra likes yours” 

Chanhee laughed, “He’s right, no one really has a closet like yours Joon-ah” Hyunjoon rolled his eyes, “You all wished you had closets like mine!” the boy went through the elder’s closet grabbing and matching different pieces together. 

“How about this hyung?” Hyunjoon laid the outfit onto Changmin’s bed. It was an oversized white sweatshirt that had ‘pretty little thing’ written in a small cursive font, along with fishnets and ripped black jeans. He paired the outfit with a pair of sneakers that looked like socks. Changmin liked the outfit, it was definitely going to make him stand out but the fishnets took him by surprise. “Where did you get these from?” Changmin asked, picking them up. 

“I grabbed some supplies from sewing class today and these just happen to be available, I got us all a pair!” Hyunjoon smiled.

“A-are you sure about this Hyunjoon?” he questioned, staring at the younger “Fishnets are typically for women.” Hyunjoon shook his head, “Oh Hyung, fishnets are for anybody if you can pull them off right, which you can!” 

“Okay, I guess I trust you.” Hyunjoon went digging some more in Changmin’s closet and found Chanhee a black turtleneck and a black floral pattern shirt to layer over it and some dress pants that we kind of big on him but Hyunjoon found a belt. “Hyung you can just wear the sneakers you have on now with this,” He said. 

“Oh so my legs and thighs are gonna be exposed but Chanhee is covered from head to toe?” Changmin called as Chanhee laughed.  
“Hyung you have a man to impress, Chanhee doesn’t” Hyunjoon laughed as Chanhee chucked the nearest heavy item at him. 

“Now, as for me” Hyunjoon called, “Do you have a shirt you don’t want?” 

Changmin thought for a second before grabbing the long black and white striped sweater he's been dying to get rid of and handed it to Hyunjoon. “Perfect” he called, walking to Changmin’s desk and grabbing the scissors. 

“Hyunjoon what are you-?” Before Changmin could even get the sentence out, half of the shirt was on the ground. “A crop top?” Changmin questioned as Chanhee’s jaw dropped. “A crop top!” Hyunjoon smiled, grabbing a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a pair of Changmin’s boots. His outfit reminded Changmin of Kai from Exo’s Tempo music video. “Whoa,” he called, praising the younger for his unique sense of style. 

“Who’s extra now?” Hyunjoon laughed, grabbing Changmin’s makeup bag off his desk. “Hyung can you do my eyeliner?” he asked Chanhee. Chanhee nodded, sitting on the ground with the boy, lining his eyes as someone knocked on the door, 

Changmin answered it, and there Sangyeon stood, practically letting himself in the room. He leaned on the doorway, looking at the outfits laid out on the bed. “Oh wow, you guys are very...um..creative” he coughed. “So, how are we gonna do this? We watch the show and then I bring you guys home? Because if you guys wanted to hang out a bit longer around Hongdae, I don’t mind being there with you. It is Friday night and you guys are teens” 

“I want to hang out!” Hyunjoon whined as Chanhee held onto his face, forcing him to stay still.  
“I kinda wanna hang too” Chanhee called while Changmin just shrugged, “I’m okay with that” 

“Okay good,” Sangyeon said, leaning off the door. “You guys start getting dressed, we leave in 30” he finished, walking down the stairs. Changmin didn’t realize how long they have been up here, the sun was already making the sky turn a pinkish color and tonight's events were about to unfold. He took a deep breath and leaned against the door, tonight was going to be something alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sundays, leave me lots of feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry I didn't update, between School and Melodyday disbanding, I've been doing a lot. I'm gonna stay constant with my updates now tho! Get ready!

“Oh my god” Hyunjoon started, “We look so good” he smiled, posing in front of Changmin’s mirror. Chanhee laughed at the younger, agreeing with his statement.   
Changmin currently stood in his bathroom, wiggling his legs to try and adjust to the foreign item decorating his body. 

“Hyunjoon, are these supposed to feel like this?” he complained, pulling and adjusting the fishnets. Hyunjoon peaked into the bathroom, checking to see how they fit the elder.   
“Yeah hyung, you put them on correctly, now put the jeans on over them.” He explained, throwing the denim at Changmin. 

The elder hesitated for a moment, debating if he was really gonna walk out of his house like this, but he had no choice after Chanhee banged on the door. “Don’t think about it, just wear it!” he shouted as Changmin finally slid his ripped jeans on. He looked in the mirror at his appearance and shockingly enough, he liked the way the outfit looked on him. It gave him this sudden confidence and he was ready to roll. 

Changmin walked out the bathroom, only to be pulled into Chanhee’s selfies antics. He smiled, admiring how good they all looked. “Come on guys, let’s go!” The boys left Changmin’s room, Changmin falling behind because he got a text. 

[Jacob: Can’t make it tonight :( sorry] 

Changmin texted back a quick, “it’s fine” and made his way down the stairs. In the living room he was Chaewon fast asleep on the couch and the guys were halfway out the door. 

“Hurry” Sangyeon whispered, “Don’t wanna get nagged again.” They rushed out the door, making their way to the car. Changmin followed behind, taking the time to admire Sangyeon’s outfit. He wore a simple black bomber, with a white shirt, and black skinny jeans but he looked amazing. Because he was so distracted by the elder, he didn’t even notice Hyunjoon and Chanhee making their way to the backseat, forcing Changmin to sit in the passenger. 

He cursed them mentally, sending them a glare but he made his way to the front seat anyway. He pulled up the directions to their location on Sangyeon’s phone, while passing Chanhee the aux cord. They were soon met with Twice’s whole discography. Changmin tried holding back but it didn’t last even a second before everyone in the car was aggressively dancing to Likey. 

The ride to the venue felt like a second before Changmin saw the crowd forming in the streets. Sangyeon parked at a nearby restaurant and everyone made their way down the street. Changmin walking a good five feet into front of everyone, rushing up to get a good spot. He stood in front of the crowd, looking straight ahead at The Cartoon Boyz busking banner. It read, “Cartoon Boyz 2.0” and listed their social media pages and new website. Changmin took a picture, knowing that it’ll come in handy at a later date. 

Hyunjoon eventually made his way up to Changmin’s right, Chanhee at his side while Sangyeon came up by Changmin’s left. His cheeks lit up as the elder wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “So when does it start?” he asked. Changmin pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time. “In a minute.” he answered before he was cut off by the speaker. It started playing a hip hop instrumental and everyone in the crowd was confused. 

The music had started but where were the dancers? Changmin searched around the big crowd before suddenly two people in silver reflection hoodies came forward, they were hiding in the crowd. That means there’s a chance that- 

Changmin didn’t even have time to think before two more walked from behind Chanhee and Sangyeon. It was them, it was the cartoon boyz! You couldn’t really see their faces because of their hoodies and mask but Changmin knew it was them, He could tell by their aura and attitude. The four boys made their way to the center, not before one more member made his way from the crowd. “They have new members already?” Hyunjoon asked Changmin, but he didn’t really know either. He shrugged, turning to face the group as they started to dance. 

The Eve by Exo blasted through their speakers as they members yanked off their hoods and mask, revealing their faces. Changmin sat in awe as he saw all the members. Hyunjae had dyed his hair blonde, while Younghoon’s was black. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kevin’s bright red hair, and while Juyeon’s hair was still the same color, it was swept up in a handsome way. A new dancer joined them on the side, Changmin didn’t recognize them from previous events, so they have to be new. He was a bit shorter than everyone else, but he kept up with them dancing like it was no problem. 

“Whoa, they’ve gotten better” Chanhee stated, bringing Changmin out of his daze. He noticed how they moved in sync, and how sharp they’ve gotten. Each move was precise and perfect, Changmin stood there, wishing he could join them. As “The Eve” came to an end, “Call Me Baby” started to play. 

“They’re doing an Exo Medley!”, Hyunjoon said excitedly. The troupe continued their routine, dancing to “Growl” and “Power” before coming to an intermission to rest. A street MC came forward as the members went to grab some water. 

“A round of applause!” He yelled, as the audience quickly clapped their hands. “Well it’s been a while since we’ve last seen you guys, how about you introduce yourselves?” 

The group walked forward, they were smiling, waving to their fans. Changmin couldn’t believe it, he thought after Hyoje left that he wouldn’t be able to see his favorite group again, but there they were. Shining right in front of him. He sat in awe as they began to introduce themselves.   
“Hi, we’re the Cartoon Boyz”, they yelled in unison as the introductions began. “Hello I’m the eldest member Younghoon.” the mic was being passed one by one and Changmin’s smile got bigger and bigger. “Hi, I’m Hyunjae” the newly blonde spoke, running his hands through his hair. “Awww!” The girls yelled at the gesture, “Hey guys, I’m Kevin” the foreigner said in english. “H-hi, I’m Haknyeon” the new member spoke, though he spoke shyly, he looked confident. 

The mic reached the final member, who stood with a confusing look. Changmin stared at Juyeon, who honestly didn’t look like the Juyeon who knew before. There was something...different about him. He didn’t have that warm presence like the other members, but a cold one, like he had fought many fights just to perform tonight. 

“Hello, I’m the Leader of the Cartoon Boyz, Juyeon” he announced. “Waaahhh, he looks so cool” dozens of people whispered around Changmin. “I guess he’s still dealing with that member leaving huh?” Sangyeon whispered in his ear. 

It would make sense, Changmin thought, Hyoje found Juyeon at school. He’d heard the story a dozen times, he knew Juyeon was close to Hyoje, practically glued to his side when they first started dancing, of course he was still hurt- 

His thoughts were cut as the music began to start up again and the member began to cover another song. The beat sounded familiar but Changmin just couldn’t put his finger on the name of the song. Hyunjoon looked at him and laughed, “It’s ‘Baby Don’t Stop’ hyung” he laughed as Changmin finally realized. Hyunjae and Juyeon danced to the song, sweat gathering on their skin as they moved swiftly. 

The night continued as Kevin, Younghoon, and Haknyeon danced to “Likey” by Twice as a cute performance for the fans. The guys came together as five for a final performance of “Fantastic Baby” and “Bang Bang Bang” by BigBang before the MC took center again. 

“Alright everyone, now is something new, we’ll play a song and if you know the dance, come forward!” Everyone cheered as the MC started it off by trying to dance to “TT”. Changmin laughed at his silliness before cheering as “Siren” by Sunmi came on. Before he could even start humming it quietly to himself, he was pushed into the center. 

Changmin panicked, standing wide eyed and scared, who pushed him? He looked up, seeing Sangyeon with the biggest smile on his face as Chanhee looked at him with fear. Before Changmin could even think to run back to his spot, Hyunjoon yelled “Dance Hyung!” 

Changmin froze, took a deep breath and just went for it. Before he knew it, his body started moving to the beat of the song. He started to tap his foot and nod his head before he caught the chorus of the song and began to move. “Can’t you see that boy?” He mouthed as he started to dance. The crowd began to clap to the beat of the song, egging him on, as he danced. Changmin smiled to himself as he was able to get all the moves right, and even caught a glance of Younghoon cheering for him. The song began to die out and Changmin quickly bowed before shoving himself back between his friends. The relay continued, not long after a BTS song played and Hyunjoon danced for his life. 

Changmin laughed and clapped to the beat, he looked over to see Sangyeon cheering loudly for him while Chanhee laughed at him. It wasn’t soon after that the performance began to die out, the MC stood in center, passing his mic to Juyeon. The new leader took the mic, clearing his throat, “First we would like to thank our fans for coming to see us after a long time.” He looked down towards his members and they bowed to the crowd, he continued, “We know it’s been a while since we all meet, it’s so nice to see you all support us.” 

The crowd cheered, applauding the boy. “Second, we would like to announced that we are looking for new members to help our dance group grow, Auditions will be Monday and Tuesday, 6pm at CK Dance studio. We hope to find some new talent and we ask that you keep supporting us, thank you.” 

The one named Haknyeon started to pass out flyers as the crowd died down and everyone went their separate ways. 

“Hungry” Chanhee called as he started to drag the group along with him. “One second!” Changmin called, walking towards the newest member.

“Whoa, I remember you.” The boy told Changmin, “You’re really good at dancing, here!” He shoved the paper into Changmin’s hand. “Please come and audition, we could really use someone like you!” He smiled 

Changmin stood there, flustered by the boy’s comment. “T-thank you” he called out, bowing quickly before dashing to Chanhee. He looked back one last time to see the group gathering their equipment to go, before making eyes with the kid again. He waved to Changmin, with a huge smile on his face. If Changmin was doubting going to this audition before, he can't now. The kid looked so innocent, he would feel terrible not going. 

He caught up with the group, as they walked the streets of Hongdae looking for some fun. After that busy busking session, Changmin had to agree that his hunger was at its peak. 

“There!” Sangyeon called, pointing towards a pizza place. “Let’s grab some pizza and then we can go to karaoke, sound good?” 

The youngers nodded as they walked the streets. “They always put on a hell of a show” Hyunjoon said. “There was so much energy tonight, I loved it!” Sangyeon said after him. 

Changmin had to agree, they put their all into their performance tonight and it made Changmin remember why he admired the group so much. They’re natural born performers and Changmin wished he could say the same. Now he can, with the opportunity coming up, there’s a chance he could stand alongside his idols. 

He was so caught up in his head that he didn’t even notice that the group had been seated and the food had been ordered. Sangyeon day next to him, staring at the younger before speaking. “Did you really enjoy tonight Changmin?” The elder just wanted to make sure he truly enjoyed himself tonight, which Changmin really did!

“Of course Hyung, thanks again for taking us.” The elder told him it was no problem as the table slowly began to dwell into small talk. 

After devouring a pizza and a half, the group made their way to the karaoke bar. They got a room for two hours and Sung their hearts out to their favorite songs. It had been a while since Changmin really enjoyed a Friday night like this, and he couldn’t been more happy. 

After the night came to an end and the boys made their way to Changmin’s house, the boy thought about what he was going to do for the auditions on Monday. He needs a breathtaking routine that would grabbed their attention, with the help of his friends he knew it wouldn’t be a problem. He couldn’t wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I've been busy! If there's any you're confused about just comment and ask lol. I'll start updating more.


End file.
